gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Granger
The Declasse Granger is a 4-door full-size SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Granger features North American styling, similar to the eleventh generation Chevrolet Suburban in terms of the front-end, side and rear profile, with subtle design cues of the refreshed model, applied to the front end. Its headlights resemble the 2006-2013 GMC Sierra. The front of the SUV is geometric and designed to create a butch profile. At the base of the front bumper there is a central trim area with elevated rectangles, made from a polymer. Level with the top of the trim and on either side of it, there are circular fog lamps. The main grille and headlight units are located above the protruding front bumper. The main grille has three main horizontal chrome strips, the middle strip bearing the manufacturer emblem. Inset between the three main strips there are thinner horizontal strips. The headlamps have bottom edges in line with the top edge of the bottom main grille strip and top edges in line with the bottom edge of the grille's main top chrome strip. The headlight units feature two main wider sections (split by a continuation of the grille's central chrome strip) and then a thin, tall amber strip out at the edges. The hood features a large elevated area whose boundaries continue the side boundaries of the grille. The sides of the SUV's body illustrate its intention for off-road use. The wheel arches and much of the area between them are elevated from the rest of the body. Above the elevated area the body has no extra formations. The greenhouse area features windows that have thin trim around the edges. The D-pillars are finished with trim however. On the roof there are six longitudinal ridges and a roof rail at either side. The SUV has been seen with high profile tires and split five spoke wheels, similar to those found on the Ruiner. The rear features thin tail light units that sit between the rear windscreen and the protruding rear bumper. The rear light units are split into three sections, being three rectangles positioned one above the other. Performance The Granger is a powerhouse, due to its superior 6.0L V8 engine and extremely stable 4x4 design with 6-speed automatic transmission, it's best designed for taking, and dishing out, serious punishment. Although lacking in the raw speed of a sports-class vehicle, the Granger has no problem navigating difficult terrain such as mountainous, rocky, or sandy areas, making it ideal for off-road escapes, especially when running from smaller on-road designed vehicles. The Granger is capable of sustaining multiple assaults from head-of collisions and drive-by shootings, while remaining driveable, making it a favorite of the Los Santos Police/SWAT team and Park Rangers. The one downside of the granger is its relatively low ride height, which makes certain obstacles, such as steep stairs and steep inclines an issue. In order for the SUV to make it over these obstacles the front bumper may need to be broken off. The Granger is a large vehicle, and because of this, can hold up to 8 passengers (4 inside and 4 outside)- which makes it one of the largest capacity vehicles in the game in this regard. The Granger, due to its great torque and weight, is able to barrel through most cars on the road, including roadblocks, fences, and even larger cars. Overview Variants There are four non-civilian variants of the Declasse Granger: *The San Andreas Park Ranger uses the Granger as a Park Ranger unit. *The Los Santos County Sheriff's NOOSE use the Sheriff SUV as a unit for special response. *The FIB and NOOSE use unmarked Grangers respectively for service and for special response. *The Los Santos Lifeguard use a lifeguard variant as a rescue vehicle on Vespucci Beach. Gallery Declasse SUV XL (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|The Granger seen in the game trailer. Granger-GTAV-Front.png|Front view of the Granger (Rear quarter view). Granger_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior First-Person View in the enhanced version of GTA V Locations GTA V *Often seen in Blaine County, particularly, the section of the Route 68 highway running through Harmony, and Paleto Bay. *Chianski Passage (on the left at the side of the road heading towards the 'Humane Labs and Research'). *It's a relatively common vehicle to see in both, the city and the countryside. *Most of the time near Fort Zancudo east checkpoint, in a dirt road. GTA Online *Can be found around in Davis Quartz. *Occasionally spawns in the graveyard parking lot of the Hill Valley Church in Pacific Bluffs. *Around the area of the RON Alternates Wind Farm safe house *Sometimes around the docks. *Commonly in the Downtown area, or more commonly in Richman. *Chianski Passage (on the left at the side of the road heading towards the 'Humane Labs and Research'). *Can be bought from SouthernSanAndreasSuperAutos.com for $35,000. Trivia * The Granger can transport up to 8 passengers — 4 can sit inside the car, while an additional 4 can hang onto the sides, standing on the running boards. The passengers hanging onto the outside are able to use assault rifles and MGs while being driven, similar to the Roosevelt, making this car excellent for drive by's and assaulting other cars. Care must be taken by the driver of the vehicle when players are riding on the running boards since they can be knocked off and killed in collisions. *The Granger has an audible "door ajar" chime, which can be heard when the driver door is open, and the engine is running, like many other cars in the game. *The Rancher XL is an SUV also based on the Suburban but an older generation. The Rancher XL could be based on the Chevrolet Blazer to avoid confusion. *The Granger particularly used in GTA V is badged as a "3500LX," referring to the engine series used in the SUV like its real Chevrolet counterpart, which used the V8 engine from the Silverado 2500, as well as poking fun at the vehicle's trim level. In this case, the Granger would be based on a Yukon XL in particular. *The default radio station of the Granger is Non Stop Pop FM. *Southernsanandreassuperautos.com describes the Granger as a pickup truck despite the fact that it is entirely based on an SUV. Although this could be referencing the fact it can hold a lot of people. *Out of all the emergency vehicles in GTA V, the Granger has the most variants, with a total of 4. *Both the Granger and the Rancher are named after a different slang terms for a farmer. * In the enhanced version of the game, the civilian Granger has LED police lights much like it's unmarked counterpart. Cultural references *This is the second SUV in the Grand Theft Auto series to be placed on the same platform as the Cavalcade, similar to the GMT930 platform for the Cadillac Escalade, Chevrolet Suburban and GMC Yukon XL. *The name Granger is a subtle poke at the Suburban, as a Granger is a slang term for a farmer and the Suburban was originally designed for farmers before becoming a full-size SUV. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in GTA Online